


Incentive

by cheesethesecond



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesethesecond/pseuds/cheesethesecond
Summary: Ryuuga wakes up shaking.





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fizzygingr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzygingr/gifts).



> Written for a prompt on Tumblr. It was about time I submitted my bed-sharing entry to this fandom. Just insert this wherever you'd like in canon.

Ryuuga wakes up shaking.

For a moment when he opens his eyes, he feels paralyzed, as if moving might cause reality itself to crash down around him. He has no idea where he is, can’t see anything through the blur of tears in his eyes and can’t hear anything over the hammering of his own heart. Something brushes up against his face, and he shoves himself backwards in a blind panic, only to bump up against another presence at his back. He’s surrounded. A sound rips out of his throat, half-feral, half-terrified.

“ _Banjou_ ,” a voice cuts through the roaring in his ears. “Calm  _down_.”

Ryuuga scrubs at his eyes, trying to clear his vision, and blinks to find Sento lying beside him, a worried crease between his brows.

“Sento?” Ryuuga gasps, his voice catching on the end of the word.

Sento breathes out a sigh of relief. “Yes, it’s me. Lie still. It’s okay.”

He tries, but he’s shaking too hard, his teeth nearly chattering. His gaze skitters around the the shadowed Nascita basement as he tries to re-orient himself, to convince his body he’s not currently in any danger. A hand comes to rest on his side, and he jumps, glances behind him to find Kazumi there, curled up on the mattress. He smiles gently at Ryuuga and pats his hip.

“Banjou,” Sento says again, coaxing Ryuuga’s attention back to him. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I…” Ryuuga’s breath hitches. “Yeah. What happened?”

Sento’s eyes flicker briefly over Ryuuga’s shoulder to Kazumi before he wraps a hand around the back of Ryuuga’s neck. “You were talking in your sleep. And crying.”

Ryuuga’s face heats up, and he wipes at his wet cheeks with the back of his hand. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

Kazumi gives him a reproachful smack on the arm. Sento just rolls his eyes. “You had a nightmare.”

“I guess so,” Ryuuga says. He can’t remember, and that unsettles him. He almost always remembers his nightmares, remembers the fire and the screaming and the destruction more vividly than he’d like to. They  _all_  have nightmares – of course they do, with what they’re up against, what they’ve already been through– and they all deal with them in different ways: Sento lying still and quiet and shivering in the dark, Kazumi choking back sobs into his pillow. Ryuuga is used to waking loudly, violently, flailing and shouting. He almost prefers it to this taut and formless terror. He likes to know what he’s afraid of, to look it in the eye before it attempts to consume him.

Sento must see something in Ryuuga’s eyes he doesn’t like, because he shifts closer and nudges their foreheads together, scratches gently at the back of Ryuuga’s neck. It’s strangely intimate, the uninhibited way Sento curls his fingers through the sweaty hair at his nape, and Ryuuga shudders. Kazumi strokes his hand up and down Ryuuga’s side, attempting to soothe.

Ryuuga closes his eyes and tries to even out his breathing, match it to the rhythm of Sento’s, slow and deep. He can’t stop shaking, though, and Sento reaches down to pull the blanket up around them; Kazumi shifts his hand to Ryuuga’s arm and rubs briskly.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of now,” Sento says, and a hysterical laugh rattles loose from Ryuuga’s chest. There is  _everything_ to be afraid of – from the annihilation of the planet to the sudden, stark reality that, at any moment, Ryuuga could blink and Sento would be  _gone_. Gone like Kasumi. Gone like Grease’s boys.

“Don’t bullshit me,” Ryuuga growls.

“Shut up and listen to him,” Kazumi murmurs, scooting closer and aligning his body with Ryuuga’s, slinging an arm across his waist.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of now,” Sento repeats, brushing Ryuuga’s tacky bangs off his forehead, “because I’m here.”

Ryuuga huffs. Leave it to Sento to insert his ego into his attempts at comfort. “Man, come on. Be serious.”

Sento raises an eyebrow. “I  _am_  serious. I’m here, and I’m keeping you safe.”

A lump forms in Ryuuga’s throat. He wants to insist that it’s  _his_  job to keep Sento safe, not the other way around, but he does feel safe here, sheltered and protected, and maybe, for once in his life, nothing disastrous will happen if he lets his guard down. He nudges his elbow back into Kazumi’s stomach. “Oi, Kazumin, what are you doing here then?”

Kazumi laughs and presses his nose to the base of Ryuuga’s neck. “I was just cold. You run warm.”

Sento laughs, as well, and tugs at Ryuuga’s braids before letting his arm fall to the pillow above them. “Our own little furnace.”

Ryuuga scowls. “Is that all I’m good for?”

Sento shrugs. “Just about.”

Ryuuga surges forward and lightly butts his head against Sento’s, who pulls away, frowning and rubbing at his forehead.

“See if I share with you again,” Sento pouts.

“I don’t care,” Ryuuga says. “Go sleep with Gentoku.”

As if on cue, a snore rumbles from the other side of the room.

Sento scrunches his nose, then laughs as they settle back down. Ryuuga can feel the moment Kazumi falls asleep, his arm a heavy weight across Ryuuga’s waist. He watches Sento, watches every flutter and twitch of his eyes and lips, until Sento peeks one eye open and taps his fingers impatiently against the back of Ryuuga’s hand. “Don’t be creepy. Shut your eyes.”

Ryuuga shakes his head. “I won’t sleep again tonight,” he mutters, and Sento winces in sympathy. “I should just…go upstairs, get something to eat, let you all sleep.”

Sento pats Ryuuga’s hand. “We’ll eat breakfast in a few hours,” he insists. “Stay here with me.”

Ryuuga means to argue, but the pleading undercurrent to Sento’s words make him wonder if his presence is as comforting to Sento as Sento’s is to him.

“Just for a while, though,” Ryuuga says, and Sento turns to place a quick peck on the back of his hand, making him blush and stammer. “What was that for?”

“Incentive,” Sento says.

“Huh?”

“A reward, muclebrain.”

“For what?”

“For doing as I say.”

“Hey!” Ryuuga yanks his hand away. “I don’t have to do what you say!”

“You don’t,” Sento says, then leans in and brushes his nose against Ryuuga’s. “But it’s better if you do.” He kisses Ryuuga, just long enough for Ryuuga to feel the smile against his lips.

“Knock it off, you two,” Kazumi mutters, barely conscious, flapping his hand between them. “I’m right here.”

Sento has the decency to look mortified, for once, the tips of his ears reddening.

“Serves you right,” Ryuuga says.

Sento glowers at him. “Close your eyes and be quiet.”

Ryuuga does so, without complaint.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my longer stuff on AO3 at cheesethesecond, and on Tumblr at cheesethesecond.tumblr.com. Come say hi!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Built and Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003794) by [fizzygingr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzygingr/pseuds/fizzygingr)




End file.
